werewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200222-history
Cole Chamberlain
; Aged 30/35) |turned=* By Jefferson Chamberlain in 2011 |status=* Deceased (Found Peace) |job= * College Student (Formerly) * Member of Jeffery's Army (Formerly) * Member of The Faction (Formerly) |species= * Witch (Originally, Untapped) * Vampire (Formerly) * Spirit (Currently) |gender=* Male |family= * Hectate † (Paternal Grandfather) * Esther Chamberlain † (Paternal Grandmother) * Charles Evermest (Maternal Grandfather) * Christopher Chamberlain (Biologic Father) * Brooklyn Evermest (Biologic Mother) * Jacob Chamberlain † (Paternal Uncle) * Nicklaus Chamberlain † (Paternal Uncle) * Charles Evermest (Maternal Great Uncle) * Adam Chamberlain (Younger Brother) * Madeline Chamberlain (Paternal Younger Half-Sister) * Charlotte Chamberlain (Younger Sister) * Jessica Chamberlain (Niece) * Jupiter Chamberlain (Niece) * The Hollow † (Distant Relative) * Julia Claire (Aunt in Law) (Via Nick) |significant kills= * Unnamed Witch * Unnamed Vampires * Unnamed Witch |cause of death= * Broken neck (as a human) * Advanced Werewolf Venom (as a vampire) |killed by= * Jacob Chamberlain (as a human) * Unnamed Vampire (as a vampire) |height= * 6'2" (Feet) * 1.88 (Meters) |hair color=* Brown |eye color=* Blue Gray |actor= * Mateus Ward (S1 S2 S3) * Nick Robinson (S4) |first=* Evil in My Blood |last=* Rise From the Grave }} Cole Mattathias Griffiths (born Chamberlain) was a major recurring character of . He was first introduced in season one. Cole was the eldest son of Christopher Chamberlain and Brooklyn Evermest. The elder brother of Adam Chamberlain and Charlotte Chamberlain, and the paternal older half-brother of Madeline Chamberlain. He was also the eldest nephew of Jacob Chamberlain and Nicklaus Chamberlain, as well as the paternal grandson of Esther Chamberlain and Hectate. He was also the grandson of Charles Evermest, and the uncle of Jessica and Jupiter Chamberlain. Cole aided Jeffery with the wars between the sirelines and the Hollow. Cole continued to aid Jeffery and his men for nearly a decade before his final death. When Cole is injected with advanced werewolf venom into the heart, he dies in Jeffery's arms. After his death, Cole reunites with the love of his life in the afterlife and finds peace with him. Cole was a member of the Chamberlain Family and the Evermest Family, and he was also a member of an unnamed Witch Family. Early History Little is known about Cole's early life, aside from the fact that he was born in Washington, D.C. in 1991 to Christopher and Brooklyn Chamberlain. In 2007, when Cole was sixteen, he became a fan of house and trance music and got involved in his local club scene so he could meet other boys. During his senior year, he began dating his first boyfriend in secret, as he was ashamed of his homosexuality. Two years later in 2011, Cole, now a college student, planned a trip to Los Angeles with his best friend, and they explored the Quarter together. Throughout The Werewolf Diaries Series Personality |-|Untapped Witch= Not much is known about how he acted as human, as he wasn't one long before he was turned into a vampire. However, it is shown that loyalty runs deep in him as he was very hurt by his best friend's decision to let Cole die and had not even considered leaving her to die herself. |-|Vampire= Since becoming a vampire, Cole has been constantly pushed around and used, by both Jeffery and Jake, leading to Cole seeking out Julia's help. She would go on to removed Jake's compulsion from him and their friendship grew. During his time with her, he explains how he just wishes to be normal. This prompted the young witch to give him a daylight ring. By Season Two, his standing seems to have risen as he is no longer pushed around as much and acts as Jeffery's second-in-command. Cole has remained one of the most sarcastic characters and has a very strong sense of loyalty, friendship and love towards those he considers friends and willing to aid them at any cost. This often placed him in situations where he acted as the voice of reason. In Season Three, Cole remains loyal to Jeffery acting as his right-hand man, along with Graysin and Harrison. During the five years of peace among the supernatural communities of Los Angeles, Cole has become the new owner of Rousseau's and helps Graysin and the local witch community. Seemingly, he's happy with life and has found a new boyfriend, a human unaware of what he is and actively keeps it from him. While he has more confidence in himself, compared to Jeffery and the Chamberlains, he considers himself to be a small fry, though Jeffery sees his worth and considers him a friend. He is willing to do what he must in order to save his friends, such as assisting Christopher, knowing that he was the cause of Julia's death. However, even in the face of danger, he remains loyal and compassionate, even to Christopher who helped break down his "emotional barriers" and initially refused to leave him when she faced the Priest of the Hollow. Since the death of Julia, he continues to visit her grave in Lafayette Cemetery, bringing her flowers. Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Cole possessed all the powers and abilities of a non-Original vampire. Despite being a rather new vampire, he appears to be talented. Cole learned to successfully compel within only a few months of being turned, a feat which even older vampires struggled with. As one of the youngest in Los Angeles, he is, in most cases, outmatched in terms of physical strength by others. However, he demonstrated notable skill defending himself against vampires of intermediate age (impressively fighting off all three of them). Weaknesses Cole had the typical weaknesses of a non-original vampire. Relationships Julia Claire Cole met Julia after Jeffery discovers Jake's compulsion upon him, he requests Julia to free him in order to work as his spy. Cole is initially fearful of her although warms up to her after they bond over music, while Julia works her painful spell. After Cole's compulsion is lifted, they laugh over their differing views of "normal" and they are both noticeably sad when Jeffery wants Cole to forget her. They "pinky promise" that Cole would keep her secret in exchange to keep his memories, as he says it's nice to talk to somebody again. While Cole is stuck in the shadows without a daylight ring, he is expressively fearful of Jake and Julia promises to protect him. They are permanently separated when Cole passes away. It is unknown (as of right now) what Julia's reaction to Cole's death was. Jacob Chamberlain Right after Cole turned up in Los Angeles and had Vampire blood in his system, Jake Chamberlain broke his and his friend's neck to create spies for himself against Jeffery and his empire. Once Cole completed his transition into a Vampire, Jake compelled him to be his spy, his eyes, and ears. Cole seemed to be an effective spy for him by helping him drain a vampire off vervain and framing Jeffery's best friend. But after his compulsion was removed by Julia, he betrayed Jake and sent him into an ambush. After that, he has laid low and stayed hidden from Jake. Jefferson Chamberlain Jeffery and Cole have a very complex relationship who started off as just mere acquaintances and then evolved into friends. He was the one that turned to Cole, and he is very loyal to Jeffery and even endured the pain of having Jake's compulsion removed from his system to show his loyalty to him. Cole wanted a daylight ring and was endlessly trying to prove to him that he deserved it. Now that it is just himself left in Jeffery's Army and he is helping him to rebuild it. After years of being on Jeffery's side, Cole passes away in Jeffery's arms and Cole is devastated. Other Relationships * Cole and Charlotte (Friends/Former Allies) * Cole and Christopher (Father and Son/Former Allies) * Cole and Brooklyn (Mother and Son/Former Allies) * Cole and Adam (Brothers/Former Allies) Appearances Name * The name Cole is a Greek baby name. In Greek the meaning of the name Cole is: People's victory.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/mattathias * The name Mattathias is a Biblical baby name. In Biblical the meaning of the name Mattathias is: The gift of the Lord.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/mattathias * The surname Chamberlain is an occupational name for one who looked after the inner rooms of a mansion, from Norman French chambrelain.https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/chamberlain Trivia References See also }} Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Category:Chamberlain Family Category:Evermest Family Category:LGBT Characters Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Season Four Category:Supernatural Category:Supporting Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Former Antagonist Category:The Werewolf Diaries